Mojo Ga Gotoku: The Knuckle Comes Down
by BIGBOSS1975
Summary: A true crossover. Tomoko and pals get involved with the criminal underworld... All thanks to a soccer game.
1. Attack

In the months that passed since Tomoko and Yoshida's grand battle, the two girls continued to grow closer. Not like they were girlfriends or anything. This ain't that kind of story. _Yet..._ For the time being, they tolerated each other's presence just a bit more. Tomoko herself also had been given a little bit of a confidence boost; her battles with Majima had strengthened everything about her, even down to the way she walked. She still walked with her hunch, but it was less pronounced. Occasionally, she wouldn't stutter when a stranger greeted her in the hallway. Little things that showed that she was growing.

Everyone close to the girl had noticed the change. From her brother Tomoki to her friend Yuu, they all saw how Tomoko was finally getting out of her funk. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for her to become a decent human being.

That would have to wait.

The Kuroki siblings were walking home from classes one day. As said before, Tomoki had noticed her subtle shifts in character. Sure, she was still annoying, and still pissed him off to no end... But that only happened sometimes. It wasn't an everyday thing, like how it used to be. Never again did she make weird and disgusting conversation with him, but her topics were still a little uncomfortable. Stuff like, "When are you going to get a girlfriend?" He had no interest in that stuff, he just wanted to play soccer and hang out with his buddies. The idea of a girlfriend was actually pretty low on his priority list.

That got a little out of hand, didn't it? Aw well. My point is, Tomoki wasn't overly apprehensive about spending time with his sister anymore. To the point where walking home with her didn't bring him horrible agony. SOMETHING would be bringing him agony today, though.

"Oi! Scumbag!" Tomoki and Tomoko turned around to see what the hubbub was. To both of their surprises, the voice belonged to a rather angry looking highschooler. He wore a different uniform, so he wasn't from around here. He had some buddies, too. And he was yelling at the Kurokis. At least, he was yelling at one of them. "That's right, look at me you son of a bitch! You remember me? Remember when you fucking BROKE my ANKLE?" Tomoki remembered... In this Yakuza-affected timeline, Tomoki didn't choke the soccer game that day. He went on to put Makuhari on the map by winning the Chiba prefecture preliminaries and a few games after that. He sadly didn't win the full competition, though. Needless to say, his victories and perceived "dirty-tactics" earned him a few enemies. This guy was one of them.

Tomoki took a little caution... This guy and his seven friends were armed. All of them looked fit AND pissed. He considered finding something to distract them so he and Tomoko could slip away, but something broke his train of thought.

"Heh... Heh heh heh... HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" Tomoko broke into a screeching laughter. She was trying to imitate Majima-sensei. "Y-y-you know, it's been a while since I've fought someone who wasn't Majima-sensei..." Shoving past her brother, Tomoko charged into the group of guys, who all were NOT expecting the weird-looking girl to be the one to make the first move.

Training with Majima had allowed her to develop her own style. Derived from his "Thug" style, hers focused more on dirty fighting: biting and cheap shots. Were the style be named, it would probably be called "Rafflesia."

But I bet you want to actually read this style in action!

Tomoko moved like a snake in the grass, probably looking like a horror movie monster to these goons. The guy she came up to first actually managed to get the first swing off, but Tomoko dodged it. She reached up and grabbed the man's hair, bringing his face to meet her knee several times in the span of a little over a second. Another guy tried to hit her to get her off of the poor mook, but by the time he started swinging she had already moved. He hit his buddy by accident.

Tomoki himself was shocked to see Tomoko fight so well, but then remembered her "training." He shrugged, and decided to enter the fray, as well. It'd been a while since he had a good fight.

The elder Kuroki had already taken out another guy after her first KO, and moved on to her third foe. At this point, they were all starting to panic. It was like a wild animal had been unleashed on them. She literally pounced on top of her opponent, and sunk her teeth into his cheek. He screamed in pain and terror, before she hopped off of him and pushed him over, using his pain as "leverage." Tomoko then rapidly stomped on his face, breaking his nose before knocking him out. "Y-y-you're all pathetic. You can't even beat a girl! Eheheheh...~"

Tomoki himself wasn't doing too bad. These guys might've had weapons, but they went down like flies. He didn't even need to take his hands out of his pockets, his kicks were all he needed. He Tomoko whittled their numbers down one by one, until finally only one guy stood, while his six other buddies lay on the ground- Wait, six guys down, and one guy up? Weren't there eight?

The whereabouts of the last guy would be answered when Tomoki felt something hit the back of his head. Afterwards, everything went dark for him. "Ha! Gotcha!" The lucky goon shouted. Tomoko was about to finish off the last guy when she saw her brother go down like a sack of potatoes.

It was a sobering experience for the shut-in. Even during a fight, she never really thought of the consequences. She thought she was untouchable, that those around her were untouchable. But now, Tomoki, her brother, was on the ground. She was distracted. So distracted, the sixth man she was about to pummel slipped away and next to his buddy, who held the unconscious Kuroki sibling hostage. "Ha! Alright bitch, stay put or else your bro here ain't waking up!"

Despite all of her shit-talk, Tomoko still loved her brother. She stood still and silent. They dragged her brother off, and into a car. Once they started to pull away, Tomoko pulled out her phone and took a picture the best she could, and called the cops. After calling the cops, she had another call to make.

"M-majima-sensei!"

"Ah, Kurrroki-chan! Wait, you don't sound too-"

Tomoko broke into sobbing over the phone, the shut-in unable to properly process the weight of the situation.

* * *

I have returned.


	2. A Shut-in's Cruelty

Majima's taxi let out a screech as it drifted around the corner, violating like 4 traffic laws all at one time. If this were a more comical scene, I'd probably crack a joke about Initial D, but given the fact that this is supposed to be a serious scene due to Tomoki's recent kidnapping, I'll refrain from doing so. Tomoko sat in the passenger seat. On the phone, Tomoko had given her Sensei a description of the car her brother was thrown into. Using his own henchman, Majima had managed to track the car's position. All that was left now was to hunt down these idiots. Personally. You fuck with Tomoko? You fuck with Majima. Plain and simple.

Thanks to the Majima Family, the student/master learned that the car was parked by an abandoned hospital, just barely outside of town. The place was condemned, and was going to be demolished within the next week or so. Majima told the boys to hold off. I already stated why.

Majima parked the car about a block away. He and Tomoko would be approaching the deserted building on foot.

"Kuroki-chan." Majima spoke quietly. "If these guys are scummy enough to gang up on a guy and his sis... Don't let 'em surround ya. Keep 'em in your line of sight. I'll come in through the front, you go in through the back. We'll sandwich 'em, make sure none of them have a chance to get away."

Tomoko nodded, before separating from her teacher. The back door was unguarded... These guys didn't have time to set up a perimeter. This was going to be easy.

Entering the building was a piece of cake. Tomoko small frame made it easy to sneak around, which was good: she needed to figure out if she needed to go up or down to make it to her bro. A casual comment from one of the delinquents wandering around made it easy to figure out. "Top floor, really? Talk about cliches, man."

Tomoko attacked and defeated him within a few seconds, the man's last thoughts before going unconscious being "What the fuck?" To be fair, if you saw a girl who looked like Tomoko suddenly jump out of the shadows and beat you up, you'd probably think the same thing. After the delinquent's defeat, Tomoko hurried herself through the metaphorical dungeon.

Meanwhile, Majima was cleaning house with the guards. Knocking them out in one, maybe even two punches. He wondered why he even worried about Tomoko in the first place... These guys were beyond pathetic. None of them even thought to carry a simple weapon, like a pipe or a stick. Not even so much as a pocket knife was brought out.

Tomoko ambushed a guy who was coming down the stairs, cracking him in the back of the head with her fist. With the stairway cleared, she rushed up. _"I know I should be worried about Tomoki, but I can't help but love this! It's like I'm like... A beat 'em up protagonist, or something! This is so cool!"_ A few more guards patrolled the top floor of this place. Tomoko was getting close, she knew it. The increasing odds only solidified the internal beat 'em up comparison. Tomoko once again went for the cheap shot; she snuck up on the guy who looked the toughest, and clocked him from behind. The other guards charged her once they realized their friend was down.

The first punch thrown at her was clumsy. As punishment for being shit, Tomoko grabbed a thug's arm, and bit down on his finger. A sickening crack would've been heard, if the guy wasn't screaming in pain and terror. She shoved him back, letting him recoil and squirm in agony while she dealt with his friend. The other goober was just as weak... Tomoko didn't even let him get a swing in before she landed a solid punch to his gut. Just as she did to the guys in the alleyway, she taunted them, "C-can't show a girl a good time?" Yes, she still stuttered. It kind of ruined the one-liner, but she was proud of it nonetheless.

Two more rapid punches to his gut made the guard tumble over. The guy who got his finger broken passed out from the pain. Tomoko moved on.

* * *

"What's the matter, Tomoki-kun? I thought you would be more vocal than this? Where's the insults? Where's the threats?" The delinquent leader carried and casually played with the bat, swinging it like he was cracking a ball out of the park. Tomoki, who was sitting on the floor, was bound by rope. He was certain that he wasn't going to make it out of this room uninjured.

"Maybe I should ruin your ankle first? Do what you did to me? Of course, that alone won't make us even... I'll probably have to break a rib or two before that happens."

The leader lifted his bat, but before he could do any damage with it, the door to the room was kicked open. A goon who stood guard was cast aside by the steel door itself. There stood Tomoko. "You?! But I... How'd you find this place?"

"N-n-no use talking to a dead man... Eheheh."

"Ooh, so the bitch has confidence, eh? You know, you might've taken out my boys, but I'll have you know that I'm on a whole other level compared to them." The boy clutched his bat, "Alright, Tomoki... I'll beat your sister to a pulp, then you're next!"

Tomoko closed the door behind herself, while smiling wider than a yandere in a senpai convention. The delinquent leader charged in with the bat, swinging just as Tomoko sidestepped out of the way. The bat crashed against the steel door behind her, the swing strong enough to put a dent into it. Tomoko thought that either A) That was a really shitty door, or B) This guy was stronger than he looked.

 **RIVAL SCHOOL DELINQUENT LEADER**

 **YUUTO FUUMA**

* * *

Notes from the author:

I wrote Mojo Ga Gotoku 1 to be like a substory. I wrote 2 to be a Fighter Maker minigame. I'm writing this one to be like a full-fledged crossover. The theme of this metaphorical crossover-game would probably be a cover of Receive You by the band that did the opening to the Watamote anime.

Tomoko's "Rafflesia" style's name comes from the fact that the Rafflesia was used for many a gag in the anime.

And yes, the leader's last name is a reference to the fact that Kazama's name was translated as "Fuma" for some reason in Yakuza 1, 2, and 3. Plus, the last name of "Fuuma" sounds cool.


	3. Tomoko's first ever boss fight

Yuuto Fuuma, the delinquent leader, lacked technique but made up for it in raw strength. Tomoko learned this from watching the boy's bat not just smash into the steel door, but many other things as she dodged his swings. She was waiting to get a read on him before she attacked, watching the way he telegraphed his moves. A trick she learned from Majima. Once she was certain that she got his style down, she began her offensive strategy.

Tomoki watched from his spot, his sister moved like a clumsy but somehow still graceful cat, if that makes any sense. Most of goons she faced were one and done, losers who could barely take a hit. This guy managed to take more than a few punches. A furious counter-attack from Yuuto's bat was easily dodged by Tomoko, but she was feeling a tad cocky. Rather than sidestep the attack, she tried to emulate her dear sensei and limbo-dodge that sucker. She succeeded, but... She quickly lost her balance, and fell backwards right onto her tuckus.

Yuuto quickly took advantage, and attempted to bring down his bat in a hammer-like manner. Tomoko managed to roll out of the way (A feat which would've certainly been done with a mid battle QTE if this were an actual game,) letting the bat smash into the ground beside her. When she dodged she felt a surge of adrenaline rise within her, bringing her Heat to max in an instant. The familiar green aura surrounded her. Contextual and powerful attacks were temporarily added to her arsenal.

As the battle raged on, Tomoko ended up grabbing a pipe off the ground, and used that adrenaline to take her foe to pound town. She slammed the pipe into his shoulder, the pain bringing Yuuto to his knees. She wound up like a baseball player readying for a homerun, and swung! Only to miss Yuuto's head by an inch. He flinched, since he expected to get hit, but was confused when she missed. The confusion was something the young girl took advantage of! After the miss, Tomoko paused for comedic effected, before swinging to hit the back of the delinquent leader's head. He rolled forwards once before tumbling to his back. The blow hurt him, but wasn't enough to put him down for good.

A few more strikes, however, were enough to daze him. He stumbled and fell, but used his bat to keep himself up. His wounds were getting to him, and his state left him wide open. Tomoko, like an anime protagonist, charged up her power to the max. Yes, this is just the Yakuza 2 "FEEL THE HEAT!"

Once her power was built up, Tomoko strutted over to the injured Yuuto, kicking the bat out of his grip to knock him off balance. Now on his knees and hands, Yuuto was barely able to stay up. Tomoko walked to the side, and kicked him square in the stomach. The blow sent him tumbling just as the strike with the bat did, only this time he didn't get up. "N-not so high and mighty now? I shouldn't have been so worried about Tomoki, since you're so weak!" Tomoko was certainly riding off a bit of a high, since fight after fight had gone by and she suffered no injuries whatsoever, not even a scratch. Meanwhile, Yuuto was the opposite: Ashamed and furious. He held back tears as Tomoko taunted him. "Fufufufu~! I'll just leave you there, you pathetic waste!" Tomoko was REALLY loving this. She gave the prone Yuuto a smug smile as she rescued her brother, and the two siblings walked out of the hospital together.

Majima was halfway up the stairs when Tomoko and Tomoki met with him. He smiled to himself, these guys were amateurs. Of course his pupil would have no problems with them. He gave Tomoko a pat on the back for a job well done, and all three left the building. The situation was resolved so quickly, the Kurokis' mother didn't even have time to be notified. She was none the wiser. Meanwhile, though, Yuuto's father heard all about his failure.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, boy?" The old man spoke with authority. In front of him, a defeated Yuuto stood. He and his gang's defeat at the hands of Tomoko had made him a laughing stock, and brought his father humiliation as well. This was a bad thing, since Yuuto did everything in his power to prove himself as tough, to the point where he ran a small delinquent gang of his own to prove his strength. Yuuto's dream was to become boss, himself. That's right: Boss. Eito Fuuma was in charge of the Fuuma family, a small yakuza operation which was headquartered in a town neighboring Makuhari. They weren't a very violent family, they mostly ran small rackets and never bothered the civilians.

"F-father, I...!"

"No excuses, Yuuto! I would say that this loss should be your wake up call, but I've said that so many times that I've grown tired of the phrase."

Yuuto clenched his fist in rage, "I'll get that bitch next time, and I'll prove to you that-"

Eito stood up and smacked his own son, "Get out of here, Yuuto. You're lucky that no one's pressing charges!"

And with that, Eito waved his son off. He made a few phone calls, mostly to some contacts in the police force that he had. He wanted them to crack down on the younger Fuuma, and the gang that accompanied him. If this wasn't enough to make his son learn, then he'd just have to make the lessons harder.

* * *

Tomoko spent the next few days in a state of boredom. Majima and her had resolved the situation so quickly, there wasn't time for word to get out of not just her exploits, but the fact that Tomoki was even kidnapped in the first place. So no, she couldn't use her badass-ery to rocket herself to popularity. A few students were in the loop, though: Friends of Tomoki, mostly. Yuu-chan knew, too, for some reason? Tomoko attributed it to the fact that she went to another school. Maybe the kidnappers were from, or near there? Either way, Tomoko was glad to have someone to boast to when it came to her heroics. Plus, there was the added bonus of Yuu-chan being in her contacts, which meant on-the-go boasting.

"A-are you sure you needed to hurt them so badly, Mokocchi? They could've been forced into it-"

"I... Uh... They sure didn't show any mercy when they tried to fight me!"

Yuu-chan let out a sigh, she was worried about her friend's increasing ferocity, a worry that Tomoko would've surely noticed if they were talking face to face. Instead, Tomoko had gone into another on-the-go boasting session.

"I'm just glad you and Tomoki-kun are okay."

"O-of course we're okay. Even if something happened to me, Majima-sensei would've taken care of it."

"You really seem to like that Majima guy, Mokocchi. He's kind of scary... And those tattoos? He's definitely yakuza!"

These things, at one point, did give Tomoko pause, but she had spent so much time with him that she overlooked those things. Majima was like a second, cooler dad. Or an uncle. The idea of Majima-sensei being a bad guy was alien to her.

"It's fine, Yuu-chan. Majima-sensei's not that kind of guy. He might LOOK scary, but he's a huge goofball. One time, when he was training me, he got in this waitress outfit-"

"You mean a waiter's outfit, Mokocchi?"

"No."

* * *

Author's notes:

Majima and Tomoko's relationship is pure and wholesome. If any one of you comment something that implies otherwise, I will personally come into your house and Beast style your living room.


	4. Never That Easy

**GO TO THE ARCADE WITH YUU**

Tomoko's plans for the weekend were that simple. It's not like she could really do much else. As a shut-in, entertainment was limited... Besides, they recently got a new machine in, and Tomoko wanted to give it a try. Maybe it was a Virtua Fighter machine? She hadn't played Virtua Fighter in a while! Buuut then again, Yuu-chan isn't very good at fighting games... Ah well. That was a bridge she'd cross when she got to it.

Once she was close to arcade, though, Tomoko realized that she actually had a few minutes to spare! Quite a few, in fact... Tomoko decided to waste a little time before going to the arcade. She wandered around the area, secretly hoping to encounter a punk or two to absolutely destroy before she hung out with her friend. A child's voice started to annoy her, though... He was yelling out "Queen!" over and over again! Kid must've lost a pet, or... Or... W-wait. The sudden realization that the boy was calling for **her** hit Tomoko like a truck.

"Queen!" He walked right up to her, from behind. She had enough guts to get into a street fight, but not enough to turn and face the boy. "I'd recognize you anywhere, Queen! Wow, I can't believe I actually ran into you!"

Tomoko still refused to turn. She tried to talk, but all that came out were noises. _"Shit, I need to get into-"_

"Are you alright, Queen? Are you sick? Oh no, I'll go get some medicine for you!"

That made Tomoko snap around. She went to get him to stop, but the boy had already ran off. _"Shit! SHIT! I gotta stop him, before he gets his friends and MORE brats show up!"_ For context, Tomoko used to play card games with middle and elementary schoolers to make herself feel cool. She also cheated. She also hadn't seen any of these kids in a little over a year. Honestly? She forgot about them. She didn't need to cheat in card games against literal kids to feel good about herself, anymore. She could just beat people up, now.

At full speed, Tomoko followed the boy. Using a short-cut or two, she managed to actually get to the convenience store before he did (she deduced that he was going there, since it was the closest place that carried Staminan.) She planned to just... Say something cool. Kids were easy to impress, so she'd say something like "I don't get sick." Or something to that effect. She mostly wanted to keep up her carefully constructed "Queen" persona, just in case she ever needed it.

Tomoko waited for the boy to show up. She wasn't THAT fast, so he was going to be there any minute. Any minute.

...

Alright, there was something up. Did the kid make a wrong turn? A glimpse into a place off to the side revealed that a larger kid was stealing this kid's... Cards? This larger kid was a tad hefty, but couldn't be much younger than Tomoko. Mugging an elementary schooler? REALLY? Tomoko wasn't going to let the crime happen because of moral reasons, but even without her "code" she'd still kick this guy's ass for simply being pathetic. Tomoko stepped into sight, embracing the Queen persona once more. She put on her best "cool voice."

"Robbing a kid, huh? You're too pathetic to fight, but since you're so vile... I guess I have to."

The smaller kid turned, Queen's arrival was something he didn't expect. His pudgy attacker turned and faced Tomoko, "Oh, a girl! What are you gonna do, hit me?"

* * *

The boy cheered as Tomoko's fist sunk into the pudgy mugger's face one last time. After declaring that Tomoko wouldn't get away with this, he ran off. Tomoko was pleased with herself, but she had a character to maintain. After a scoff, she put her hands into her pockets, and walked off. She left the boy behind as he cried out her title. Once she was out of his line of sight, she comically bolted off. Crisis averted.

"Queen..." The boy spoke to himself, once he lost sight of his savior.

 **Royal Legacy END**

 **Experience Points: 5,000**

* * *

Tomoko had killed plenty of time dealing with that, so she met up with Yuu-chan once she dusted herself off. It was a particularly normal outing. The new arcade machine they got wasn't Virtua Fighter, though... It was House of The Dead 4. The one with the machine guns. Tomoko had fun with it, but since Yuu-chan wasn't good at this type of game, Tomoko carried things. In no time at all, Tomoko and Yuu-chan had beat the final boss. After a brief celebration, the two girls got a little something to eat. Tomoko had some extra money, so she paid for the whole meal.

After talking about mundane, anime things for a bit... Yuu-chan got a little grave. "Mokocchi... Some of the rougher boys at school have been talking..."

Ah, so they DID go to her school. Tomoko let Yuu continue, "...I'm a little worried about you. They've been talking about how they're boss is going to get back at you! My ex-boyfriend, he even told me to keep away from you, just in case. They don't care about 'collateral damage,' he explained."

Tomoko had once more shrugged off Yuu-chan's worries. "You're putting too much thought into this. I beat him up once, I'll beat him up and his punks again. That simple."

The blonde wished that Tomoko would take this more seriously. Still, Tomoko had reason to be confident... Naruse saw first hand the results of Tomoko's wrath, the delinquent boys complained about their injuries days after the incident. Ultimately, she dropped the issue. Tomoko wasn't going to listen to her, so there was no reason to keep going with it.

The meeting went fine... The two girls said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes. Tomoko came home to find her mother waiting for her, with several opened letters in hand.

"Tomoko, don't get mad... But you got some mail, and I looked through it-"

Tomoko almost wigged, but the older Kuroki was prepared for this. Before Tomoko could get a word in, her mother had already went into her next point: "I'll be frank, Tomoko... It's hate mail. Really detailed hate mail."

Finally, Tomoko was getting a tad concerned. She looked at the letters... T-these were hand delivered, they had no postage... They were here? At her address? At her home? They knew where she lived?

The content of the letters were not pleasant. I know this is rated M, but I'll still refrain from describing them. They were THAT bad. Tomoko was both proud and worried: She beat them up so badly that they resorted to this, but at the same time they knew where she lived. She'd have to call Majima-sensei once more... This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	5. Always Learning More

"They threatened you, Kuroki-san?"

Tomoko was surrounded by friends of hers, girls she had met over the course of her time in school. Yuri, Yoshida, and Mako learned about the threatening letter from Tomoko herself.

"Y-yeah, it's... It's pretty graphic. See?" Without any warning Tomoko pulled the letter up, forcing the girls to view every morbid detail. Mako read the first few lines and turned away in revulsion. Yoshida clenched her fists. Yuri gave the letter a glare that would make it run in fear if it were a sentient being. Tomoko holstered the threat. "This letter was hand delivered, too. The same guy who wrote it must've delivered it. Or had one of his lackeys do it."

When we find out who he is, we'll give him a thrashing that he'll remember for the rest of his life. Right?" Yoshida was already looking to beat up these guys, a sentiment that Tomoko shared. She showed this with a nod. "H-he won't be able to sit for a whole month..."

"These are the same guys that grabbed your brother, right?"

"That's what we're thinking. Those guys are really the only ones I can think of that'd be pissed enough to send something like that." As the four girls conversed, none of them noticed a fifth girl who was listening into their conversation. _"T-they threatened her?! Scum! Bastards! DISGUSTING!"_ The woman's aura radiated pure malice, which could be felt by her friends who were sitting not too far from her. They were too afraid to say anything to her. _"If I get my hands on them...!"_ Ucchi's hands were clenched so hard, her fingernails started to dig into her own skin. Yeouch.

Tomoko had already talked to Majima about the whole thing. He said that things were starting to get serious, so he wanted Tomoko to stay out of it. She wasn't too fond of that idea... She could fight now, so she figured that she could do things on her own. She started doing her own research. Remembering their original grudge against her brother, and using the fact that they seemed to go to the same school that Yuu-chan went to, she managed to figure out the name of the delinquent leader, thanks to an online database of the local soccer teams, complete with pictures. Thank goodness for the creepy fangirls that ran the database. Of course you, the reader, already know his name by this point: Yuuta Fuuma.

Dear ol' Kuroki didn't really follow the criminal underworld, so she had no idea about the Fuuma family, or Yuuta's status as the son of the boss. All she did know is that the bastard threatened her, and knew where she lived. She just had to figure out where HE lived so she could fuck HIM up. The best way to do that would to find some sports fangirls and ask them if they knew. The only sports fangirl that Tomoko knew was Komi-something-san, so that was going to be her first stop.

Unfortunately, Komi-something-san was a baseball fangirl. The only reason she had an interest in soccer was thanks to Tomoki being a player. The visit to her rival wasn't entirely useless, though! She did learn that an exhibition game was happening soon, so Tomoko figured that if these guys hate her and her brother so much, that they're gonna try and crash the game. She didn't care for sports, but this was a game she'd definitely attend. She was gonna tear this guy a new asshole.

With her investigation complete, she now had some time on her hands. She had a few days to kill before the game.

* * *

She spent some time wandering around the school. Looking for substories, collectibles, what-have-you. Ultimately, she came across Yoshida, who was just straight chillin'. Tomoko didn't really have anything to say to Yoshida, so she just gave a basic greeting to her acquaintance before attempting to move on. Yoshida, however, had something she wanted to say. "Yo, Kuroki-san. Before you take on those guys who threatened you, I've got something to ask... You know how to use your Fighting Spirit, right?"

What the hell was this delinquent going on about? "F-fighting Spirit?"

"You know, when you get real fired up during a fight? That feeling that helps you do a big move? There's other ways you can use your Fighting Spirit than just one big move, you know."

Now this was getting interesting. "Like what?"

"You can use it to give yourself a big boost. Makes you tougher to knock out, makes your hits hurt even more than they already do. You just gotta focus real hard when you've got enough Fighting Spirit."

Focus real hard? Like going Super Saiyan, or something? Tomoko could do that. It sounded ridiculous, sure, but Tomoko had done plenty of ridiculous things while fighting. This was just a continuation of that. "That sounds pretty handy...! I-I'll try it next time I'm in a fight."

Just as Tomoko was about to thank Yoshida and head off, some douche-ier students shoved into her as they walked by. "Hey, watch where you're going, bitch! You could've broke my shoulder!"

Our shut-in rolled her eyes and went to continue walking, but Yoshida stopped her. "You gonna let 'em get away with that? Now would be a good time to try out that technique I told you about." Tomoko agreed with that. As she turned around, the boys were already getting riled up. "Huh?! What's with that smug look, bitch? You think I'm not afraid to hit you?"

 **VIOLENT STUDENTS**

As they raised their fists, Tomoko's heat was already at max. It came time for the writer to show off Tomoko's Ultimate Heat Mode: In this mode, Tomoko would don the palette of herself from the anime's intro. Unlike Kiryu's she wouldn't gain massive strength and be able to throw motorcycles... Instead, her Ultimate Heat Mode would focus on being really fast. Her quicksteps would be doubled, her combos would change to be faster, not unlike Kiryu's Dempsey roll. Only she'd do something more akin to like... The Rouga Fuu Fuu Ken. She'd still use those kickass slow motion combo finishers.

Apologies for stopping the story dead in it's tracks to explain mechanics for a hypothetical video game that would never happen. Back to the fight.

Using her Ultimate Heat Mode, Tomoko laid waste to all three students. She clobbered the first two by smashing their heads together several times in a row. She kept ahold of one guy as his pal tumbled to the ground, then did a Russian Leg Sweep to throw the guy face first on the back of his pal's head. The last guy got it much worse: She quickstepped towards him, then grabbed him by the leg. Once she had him, she pushed him over. With his leg under her control, Tomoko twisted it in a very unnatural way, causing the poor guy to scream in agony. He even tapped out, but Tomoko went on for a few more seconds. Ultimately she finished him off by stomping on his head, knocking him out cold as a twisted form of mercy. With the fight over, Tomoko calmed down.

"That was brutal, Kuroki-san! Your Fighting Spirit can definitely come in handy when you're in a pinch."

Tomoko was very proud of herself.

* * *

Some words from the author!

I planned this story before playing Yakuza 6. I did not name him Yuuta on purpose.

There was a long absence because I was writing up an Gouki from Street Fighter VS All Might one shot thingy, but after something happened and I lost all my progress I was so mad that I quit writing for a while.

Speaking of Yakuza 6, I played it and beat it. I won't spoil anything, but I will just say that it made me cry. Kiryu Kazuma is a good boy who did nothing wrong and doesn't deserve any of the shit he gets. Time Leap girl is cute.


End file.
